We wish to further explore the process of foreign body-induced carcinogenesis in mice as a model for human cancers associated with asbestos, schistosomiasis, accidentally acquired or surgically implanted foreign bodies, and scars. The research will be based on the methodology developed in this laboratory and on the availability of preneoplastic and tumor cell lines produced since 1978. Specifically we wish to study initiation, promotion, and final expression of neoplastic properties on clonally related cell lines which are at different stages of preneoplastic progression. The main investigative targets are: Chromosomes (number, morphology, bands, sister chromatid exchange); microvascularization (the source of tumor originator cells); diffusible macrophage-secreted substances as tumor promoters (and comparison with chemical promoters); structural and physiological cell membrane changes.